Bumps in the Road
by Breathing101
Summary: When Haru surprises Tohru into being his girlfriend, Kyo and Yuki are not happy about it. KyoTohru
1. Chapter 1

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A.N. This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction. Actually this is my first fic I've ever posted that's not Harry Potter. I hope you like it. I also stuck with using the Japanese honorifics because it annoys me when Tohru is called Miss Honda in fan fiction.

**Chapter 1: What a Surprise!**

It was a Tuesday around 3:00. Kyo and Yuki were having there normal after school fight. At the moment Kyo was holding on to Yuki's arm in an attempt to defend himself from any more punches.

"Would you like anything to eat Haru Kun?" Tohru asked.

The boy suddenly stood up, "Be my girlfriend Tohru!" he said, surprising the whole room into deathly quiet. Haru's cousins seemed unable to speak, let alone move.

"Okay," Tohru said, to startled to think about her answer.

This seemed to wake Kyo and Yuki up.

"No," Kyo said, leaping in front of her.

"He could be dangerous," Yuki said, appearing beside Kyo.

"I'm not dangerous!" Haru said.

"It's okay. I'll be okay," Tohru said breathlessly.

"What if he turns black?" Yuki asked.

"She'll be okay. Didn't you hear her?" Haru asked, sounding indignant for once in his life.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Kyo said menacingly and stormed out of the room.

"For once, I agree with the cat," Yuki said, sitting down at the table.

Torhu was still could barely process what had happened in the past few minutes. She sorted through all her thoughts enough to realize that she had just agreed to date Haru.

'Oh no," she thought sadly. She knew she didn't like Haru in the way she should to have answered the question the way she had. 'Oh well, I'll give it a try.' She concluded, never one to hurt any one else's feelings or not try something.

Kyo still hadn't come down from his room at dinnertime, and Tohru was beginning to get really worried.

"Where's Kyo tonight," Shigure asked, sitting down.

"Up in his room sulking," Yuki said, although he didn't have much of a right to talk. He was definitely sulking too.

"Why?"

"Because Tohru is Haru's new girlfriend."

"Why flower!" Shigure said, pretending to be indignant. "Why didn't you tell me? It would have been much nicer coming from you instead of from the prince here. You've hurt my feelings."

"Sorry," Tohru said blushing. She had been deep in thought about how her first boyfriend ever was going to be Haru.

"That's okay," he said, laughing.

'Stupid Haru,' Kyo thought angrily for the ten-thousandth time. 'Why did he have to ask her? She could never have said yes if he didn't ask her.' He could not bring himself to blame Tohru at all.

He spent hours wondering whether she was actually in love with Haru.

"Why did this have to happen?" he said aloud.

"Kyo?" The object of his thoughts said, knocking on the door, "are you all right?"


	2. The Project

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket.

A.N. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! I know I've been awful to you for not reviewing sooner, and the only reason being that I'm lazy. I'm really going to try and put out regular reviews, at least one a week, from now on. I've also decided to just completely cut out the honorifics because I can't seem to stick with them, and it sounds really weird if I only have them half the time.

**Chapter 2: The Project**

Kyo tried to think of something, anything, that would get her to go away, but all that came out was an unintelligible grumble.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh…," he murmured. He just couldn't bring himself to say no to her, "Okay," He sighed.

Kyo vaguely thought about jumping out the window and escaping as Tohru pushed the door open.

"Hi," she said carefully.

"Hello," he muttered coolly.

"Are you okay?" She repeated.

"Yes," he stated, although the whole time his mind was screaming 'NO, NO I'M NOT OKAY. YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HARU FOR HEAVENS SAKE!'

Tohru looked at him skeptically. He sure didn't look okay.

"Why are you up here in you room, then?" she asked. "You even missed dinner."

"Um…, I'm just really tired."

"Does this have anything to do with me and Haru?"

She had hit the nail on the head, "Of course not," he said, laughing forcedly, "I told you, I'm just tired."

Tohru was torn between feeling skeptical and relieved. "If you say so," she said. "Do you want me to bring you any dinner?

"No," he told her truthfully, he didn't feel like he'd ever be hungry again.

* * *

The next morning as they were getting ready for breakfast a cheerful looking Haru bounded happily into their kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo growled.

"I'm here to walk my girlfriend to school," he said calmly, unaware of the murderous look in the eyes of both Kyo and Yuki.

"She's upstairs, shall I inform her that you're here?" Shigure asked happily from his spot in front of the refrigerator.

"No need for that," Haru said, nodding at the shadow about to enter the kitchen.

"Haru, you're here!" Tohru said, extremely surprised to see him, "Would you like some breakfast?"

* * *

Half and hour later all four of them had finally reached the school. Kyo and Yuki had opted to walk with Haru and Tohru to make sure nothing happened. Neither had been very happy about the way Haru would only let her talk to him.

Kyo sat at his desk glaring at everything around him, except Tohru of course. He kept going over the events of the last day in his head, not bothering to listen to the teacher until he heard her distinctly say, "Marriage Project."

"What!" his head shot up. She looked at him indignantly.

"Thank you for finally tuning in Mr. Sohma. As I was telling the class over the next six months you are all going to be participating in a marriage project to teach you what married life will be like. You will all have partners, which I will pick, that will act as your spouse for this amount of time. You will all be given occupations, salaries, and several different challenges that you will be expected to face. You can not change your partner. More will be explained as we move along in the project. Any questions?"

No one moved. Kyo was too shocked to even think.

"The pairings are as follows:

Arisa and Riichi

Hanajima and Yuki"

Kyo smiled a little at that. Yuki got stuck with wave girl. This announcement was followed by the names of several people he didn't know.

"Kyo and Tohru."

Several people were called following this announcement, but Kyo didn't hear one of them.


	3. Getting Started

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I never have and I never will.

A.N. I'm so sorry you guys. I feel terrible. This is the story I've gotten the most reviews per chapter on than any of my others, and then I don't update it for like, seven months. Because I am so awful, I will not promise regular reviews, but tonight I am planning to type up the next few chapters so that whenever I'm online in the next few weeks I can put them up. Hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait!

**Chapter 3: Getting Started**

The project was to start immediately, and it was almost worth more than all the other grades they had had that year combined. The class got together into their couples while the teacher came around with several different bags containing slips of paper. One contained names of jobs and salaries, which were chosen by each person individually, and the other contained a 'problem' of sorts, and was picked by the couple. These would be handed out once a week.

Tohru smiled nervously at Kyo as she took her seat next to him, but it was to no avail. Kyo seemed to have found something extremely interesting on his shoe and refused to remove his eyes from it. She looked at his shoe for a moment, but had no look discerning what was so entertaining.

After about five minutes of Tohru looking curiously at Kyo, and Kyo staring determinedly at his shoe, the teacher stopped in front of them. Of course, as you have probably already guessed, there was nothing of utter importance on Kyo's shoe, he was just afraid that if he looked at Tohru his blush would give away his feelings for her.

"Kyo," he heard Tohru say somewhere near his left ear. He cocked his head a little in response. "You need to pick," she told him. He had no idea what she was talking about until he noticed the little plastic bag hanging near his left ear.

"Are you going to pick, Mr. Sohma?" the teacher asked menacingly.

He glared at her as he stuck his hand into the bag. He slowly opened it and read his supposed occupation: Kendo Teacher. The number after it told him his earnings. He was surprised at how accurate the piece of paper actually was. Still not looking at her, he placed his slip on the desk in front of Tohru for her to see.

He heard a rustling of papers as Tohru felt around in the bag. She looked at it and giggled before handing it to him. It read: Business Executive, followed by another little number. He let out a small laugh; obviously these were not as accurate as he would have guessed from his own.

"Eh-hem," the teacher said pointedly, holding out the last bag. Kyo immediately reached for it, not realizing Tohru's was on its way their as well. Their hands met somewhere above the bag itself.

"Sorry," they both said, pulling their hands back. Kyo's hand was tingling, and his face was getting so hot he was sure he looked like and orange-headed tomato. Neither of them moved toward the bag.

"Eh-hem!" the teacher repeated, louder this time. Finally Tohru reached for the bag, pulling out the third white slip. She opened it as the teacher moved on to the next group.

Kyo heard her admit a little squeal and squirm uncomfortably before the piece of paper was thrust into his hand. He caught a small glimpse of Tohru, face beet red, pulling away from him and his heart dropped. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what was on the paper.

He stared at it for a moment before deciding that it wasn't going to go away just because he didn't read it. Slowly he pulled open the paper, which read: Pregnancy. Congratulations, you and your spouse are going to have a baby. 'Maternity Classes' will start tomorrow and will tell you everything you'll need to know about the new addition to your family, including expenses.

If possible, Kyo's face got even redder. He had to resist the sudden urge to beat his head against the desk to get the perverted thoughts that had begun to flood his head, making him quite erm…excited, out. He settled for stabbing himself with a pencil in hopes that he would focus on the pain instead. Tohru looked at him curiously, but neither of them spoke. Finally all the slips had been passed out.

"Good job today class," the teacher said. "Tomorrow you shall learn more about your 'problems', find a place to live, and start to budget your expenses. Good Luck!"


	4. Life

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A.N. This is the second chapter I've typed tonight, so hopefully it will be up shortly after chapter three. I have no more excuses for my procrastination if I already have the chapter typed. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4: Life**

Needless to say it was impossible for Tohru and Kyo to look at each other for the rest of class, and even on the way home. Haru, of course, noticed something was a little awry when the two were blushing and very conspicuously not meeting each other's eyes, but he had to learn what had happened from Yuki, as both of the duo refused to speak of it. Actually, for the most part they refused to speak at all.

As is to be expected, he was not terribly happy about it, especially since he was fairly certain of Kyo's feelings for Tohru, but as it was a school project, their was nothing he could do about it.

He immediately started questioning them about their jobs and what exactly the project entailed. They seemed fine with answering his questions until he reached the subject of the 'problem', which Yuki had informed him about as Tohru and Kyo had been blatantly avoiding the subject.

From the look on their faces Haru guessed that this was the reason for their extreme discomfort. He refused to let the subject drop so Kyo handed him the piece of paper, which had been resting in his pocket.

Haru read it and turned bright red as well, although he tried to pretend it didn't bother him. The reactions of the three, unsurprisingly, made Yuki curious as well and he took the paper from the shocked Haru's hand. He laughed a little as he handed it back to Kyo.

"Well, it's not that bad," he said jokingly, Kyo glared at him.

"What did you and Hana get?" Tohru asked suddenly.

She was surprised to see the blush creeping into his cheeks at the mention of his partner's name, but he continued without any hint of embarrassment, "Her sister is going on vacation and we have to take care of her son for a week."

Kyo's glare deepened. Why oh why couldn't that have been theirs. He smiled for a moment as he thought of what Yuki's reaction would have been if he had gotten their 'problem', instead of his own. Oh cruel world.

The akward silence continued for almost all of the night, and was so pronounced even Shigure noticed, which was saying something. Yuki, agian, had to be the one to explain to the grinning dog-man.

That night Kyo, as could be expected, had an extremely difficult time sleeping. He didn't do much of this at all in fact. His mind kept going back to what exactly their problem would have entailed them doing, and just how cute the girl in question looked when she was nervous.

He finally did make it to sleep. Of course, it was less than an hour before he was supposed to wake up.

Needless to say, Kyo was quite exhauseted for the following day.

When they arrived in class everyone had already separated into their couples and were looking at real estate manuels. For the first time in almost twenty-four hours the object of his affections met his eyes, and nodded towards a table next to the door.

Yuki had already met up with Hana, but he did take a moment to glare silently at Kyo as he made his way towards the table. Kyo, in his current state, took no notice.

Kyo and Tohru immediately burried their faces in the manuels, thankful to have an excuse not to look at each other. After a few moments, the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning students. As I assume you are all aware, these manuels are here for you to pick out the place you and your spouse will be 'living' in for the next few months. Of course you won't actually be living their, but you will have to use part of your monthly salery to pay for the place you choose, so I don't want any of you picking huge mansions," she smiled menacingly at the class,"Make sure you choose a place suitable for you and your wife, and, if applicable, any who may be joining the family in the near future." She looked pointedly at Kyo and Tohru. "You will also be recieving guidance on your 'problems' today. Have fun." The teachers sweet smile was giving Kyo a headache.

"This place looks nice," Tohru said suddenly, showing him the folded over page of a magazine with her finger on the place in question. His hand brushed hers as her reached for it and both parties blushed scarlet. They seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Without even really looking at it he thrust it back into her hand. "Yes, that looks fine," he squeaked, much higher than he had intended.

"Okay!" she responded hapily, reaching to take it back from hit. Kyo, fearing and anticipating another brush of the skin, promptly dropped that catalouge.

Tohru gave him a quizical look before reaching down to pick it up. "Are you alright, Kyo?" she asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"I'm fine," he mummbeld into the desk.

She looked at him suspiciously one last time before turning back to the pamphlet in her hand. She had picked out a spacious three-room appartment for fairly reasonable rent because it was in an old building in the outskirts of the city. "This will be good for us and the baby and any others that might come along, and it fits under our budget," she said, trying to sound nonchalant with her face the color of a beet.

"Uhh...yeah," he coughed, "That's perfect."

She promptly ripped the page out of the manuel and put it in her pocket. "For when we have our financial management classes," she explained, apparently to the wall as she wasn't looking anywhere in Kyo's vicinity. He nodded nontheless.

After a few moments of sitting in silence the teacher moved back to the head of the class. "Over in that corner," she pointed to a table where several sheets of paper were ominously balanced. "Some of you may have the same 'problem', so you might have to share. Be nice children."

Kyo immediatly sprang up and headed to the corner. He was sure his face was going to burst into flame any second. With his orange hair he probably looked somewhat like a campfire.

The packet that said 'Pregnancy', was neatly labled and situated near the front. He slowly reached out to grab it. Thankfully, no one else seemed to need it.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to Tohru. "Do you want to read?" he asked, taking his seat next to her.

"Uh," she paused, sighing, "sure."

The first part of the table was made up of several tables and explained to them their financial obligations. The second explained their parental and morale obligations, such as how much time they should sleep, when they shoud eat, and the like. Kyo was beginning to wonder what kind of 'baby' they would be dealing with, as it seemed like they were to be graded on how well they took care of it.

He couldn't say he was terribly upset when the day ended. In fact, he was ecstatic. As soon as he got home ((after a snack of course)) he rushed to his room and tucked into bed, where he again got no sleep at all.

YAY! I think this chapter is a little longer than normal. Hope you guys liked it. I got to read volume thirteen of the manga today! Although nothing really happened it still makes me happy. Tee-hee, see you guys next time.


	5. The Baby

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fruits Basket

A.N. YAY! It's only been a little over a month since I updated! I'm so proud of myself. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. You guys are great for putting up with me. I've recently developed a serious addiction to youtube, but I've figured out a way to use that to my fanfiction advantage. I'll update while the ephisodes are loading, and as I almost always watch at least four ephisodes every day you should be seeing a lot more updates. To everyone who reveiewd, you guys are the best. Thank you so much. You're the reason this story is still alive.

**Chapter 5: The Baby Comes**

When Kyo got downstairs the following morning he was in an extremely bad mood. He had been having an exceedingly good dream that included him and Tohru on an otherwise empty yacht in the middle of the ocean. Just as the dream had reached its most exciting point, his alarm clock had went off, causing him to sit bold upright in bed. Unfortunately, his shoulder was perfectly positioned under the desk upon which his still-beeping alarm was sitting, causing it to flip over and a sharp pain to shoot through his shoulder. The clock hit the floor with a deafening 'crack', and the impact apparently messed with some crucial button as the beeping switched to an ear-splitting shreiking noise.

Holding his ears in agony, Kyo ejected himself from his bed and made a run for the clock, grabbing the first thing he could, which happened to be his desk, and beating it with it. The clock would not shut up, and it was much to early in the morning for him to think of any more effective plans of action, so he just continued to brutally beat it with the desk. After about five minutes, the shreiking finally subsided. He sighed in relief and slid onto the floor. He looked slowly at the clock on his wall, wondering what time it was. He almost coughed up a hairball at what he saw. It was ten minutes before he was supposed to leave for school.

He hurridly threw all his clouths on and threw himself downstairs into the kitchen. It was silent, and the light was still off. He groaned and turned his head to look at the clock on the walll. His clock was two hours late. He sat down at the table and stared at the wall, certain her wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again.

About an hour later her was woken abruptly up by Tohru, who burst into the kitchen, singing a much-too-happy song. He once again hit his head on the table.

"Oh, hello Kyo!" Tohru said shockedly as Kyo rubbed his pounding head. "Good morning."

"Morning," he replied, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. It was not even 8:00 and he already knew today was going to be a horrible day.

She didn't look convinced as she turned back to the stove to begin cooking breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a loud 'thump' outside the door.

"That'll be Yuki," Tohru said happily. She was right, five seconds later the rather disheveled looking boy pulled the door open and thrust himself into a chair.

"Good morning Yuki," Tohru smiled. Yuki just mummbled somthing.

45 minutes later the trio finally made it out of the house. Kyo was thinking maybe his day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would have been, as Haru hadn't showed up to walk Tohru to school, but he had though to soon. About thrity seconds after they left the house a voice floated down from above their heads.

"Leaving without me?"

Kyo looked shockedly around before looking up. Haru was sitting on the tree above them, his legs dangling aimlessly over the edge. He sighed and shook his head. Haru just grinned at him.

"There you are Haru," Tohru said, the same ditzy smile on her face that always made Kyo's heart melt.

He jumped out of the tree and landed at her side. The way he stood next to her, like he was trying his hardest to get as close to her as possible without arousing suspicioun, drove Kyo crazy. He told himself it was only because he didn't trust Haru's because of his temper, but it was obvious there was a personal cause for his anger.

He smiled for the first time that morning when they finally reached the school and were able to split off from Haru. Kyo and Yuki immediatly took his position next to her.

They were in for a shock when the reached the classroom. Apparently today was the day the would be recieving their 'problems'.

The teacher stood up and gave them a short introduction, but it was quite obvious what they were supposed to do.

When she allowed them to get up, Kyo and Tohru both moved across the room towards the sack of rice that was sitting on a table near the window. Attached to the top was a little tap with a few sentences written on it. Kyo, the first one to reach the table, read it aloud.

"Here is your baby," he read aloud, starting to blush. "Congratulations, it's a girl! Make sure you take good care of it. Either you or your 'spouse', will need to be taking care of it at all times. Remember: The first thing it will need is a name," he finished, fealing once again like a certain orange vegetable. He had been feeling that way a lot lately.

Tohru was blushing as well, but she looked extrememly excited.

"What should we name it...her?" She asked, grinning through her bright red face.

"I dunno," he mummbled into his hands.

"How about Rika?" She asked.

He nodded dumbly, not even really listening. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked when she blushed and trying as hard as he could to keep his mind of the implications of them having a baby.

He sighed, swell at least it wouldn't be as hard as they had thought. It was just rice, it's not like it could actually cry.

Yuki walked over to see what was going on with the two of them. He laughed when he saw the sack.

"Oh Kyo, it looks just like you," he said, trying to stifle his laugh.

Kyo glared at him. "Here, meet my sister-in-law," Yuki said, his eyes shinning with mirth as he held up a barbie doll.

Kyo shook his head and layed it down on his desk.


	6. Ayame

**Bumps in the Road**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fruits Basket, as much as I would like too.

A.N. Well, my updates seem to have become monthly, which is a little better than before. Plus I was on vacation for more than two weeks out of the past month. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed. Without you I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter 6: Ayame**

Shigure had pretty much the same response as Yuki to the bag of rice that was supposed to be Kyo and Tohru's baby.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he cooed to it, tickling the place where its head would be and smiling much too gleefully. "What's its name?"

"_Her_ name," Tohru corrected, inexplicably not catching Shigure's sarcasm, "It's Rika."

"Perfect. Just as I would have expected coming from you," Tohru beamed. She was actually proud of the sack of rice. Kyo had to restrain himself from bashing his head against the desk again. He just didn't get Tohru.

That evening Yuki had gone over to Hana's house so they could figure out the living arrangement for her 'sister', although they got nothing done as neither could stop laughing. The idea of Hana having a Barbie for a sister was just so extremely ludicrous.

Her brother didn't seem happy that she had invited a male to the house, and Hana had told him about the boy's powers, so she had spent the entire evening calling him mouse. It was just another thing they had to laugh about.

When he finally left, Yuki was in an extremely good mood, which was immediately ruined when he saw Ayame sweeping into the house in front of him. For a moment he contemplated leaving, but he immediately pushed aside the idea. He could not leave Tohru alone in the house with that pervert.

When he came in Ayame was proudly holding up the rice sack. "The newest addition to the Souma family," he was saying loudly, "I must call Hatori and have him come have a look."

Tohru was looking around nervously, "No, you don't have to do that," as Kyo growled menacingly.

"I'll beat your face in if you tell one more person about this," he said.

"But, but, Kyo!" Ayame exclaimed, "It's just so exciting." Yuki got the distinct impression that he was serious.

"It's okay Aya," Shigure said, "Let the new father have things his way for awhile. He'll come around eventually."

Kyo growled louder. He knew this was going to happen.

"Okay 'Gure," he sighed, "but only for you. What is my reward?"

Shigure had only just begun to respond when Ayame spotted Yuki.

"Little brother!" he screeched joyfully, "I can tell you have missed me. You're not hiding any nieces or nephews from me are you?" he asked, leaning over to peer behind Yuki's back.

Yuki glared coolly at him, "No," he stated shortly.

"Awww," Ayame cried.

"He did get a wife though," Kyo grinned.

"Oh Yuki," Ayame screeched, throwing his arms around the boy. Yuki glared at Kyo, "How come you didn't tell your beloved older brother. You know how much I would have loved to be there."

Yuki switched his glare to Ayame, "She's not a real wife," he told him, voice as cold as ice, "It's just for a school project."

Ayame kept on smiling, "Of course," he said, "My little brother is much too young to have settled down with just one person. You haven't experienced the joys of life yet," Yuki tried not to think about what he meant. "I still wish you would have told me."

Yuki just sighed and sat down. There was nothing he could do about Ayame now. He might as well just accept it.

The next day Ayame insisted he go to school with them so he could meet Yuki's bride, and nothing they said could persuade him otherwise. Even Shigure failed.

This, to say the least, made the walk interesting. Haru, of course was surprised, but seemed about as upset as Tohru, which was not at all. In fact, he seemed quite amused by the hostility positively emanating from Kyo and Yuki.

Standing outside the door to the classroom they finally found Hana and Uo.

"There she is. The one with the black hair," Yuki said embarrassedly. "Leave now." He was hoping against all hope that he would leave before Hana noticed him.

"But little brother," Ayame whined, "I must meet her before I leave."

Before Yuki could stop him he had strode up to Hana and thrust out his hand.

"Hi," he said cheerily, "I'm Ayame Souma, you must be Hana. Yuki's told me so much about you."

Hana eyed him suspiciously and Uo positively glared. Yuki appeared behind Ayame before Hana had a chance to reply.

"I'm sorry about this idiot," he huffed, having run all the way from the other side of the school. "This is my brother Ayame. When he learned of the project, he was determined to meet you."

"Ah," Hana said, a rather forced smile appearing on her face. She could sense that Yuki did not like this person, and therefore, she decided, she would probably not like him either. "Hello," she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled creepily throughout their handshake, and appeared to not want to let go. She finally had to yank her hand away.

Ayame didn't seem to notice anything strange about her whatsoever, "You take care of my little Yuki now. He needs lots of attention."

Yuki was struck with an almost irresistible urge to beat his brother to a bloody pulp right on school property, but luckily he was able to resist it, although it took almost all of his self control. He settled for giving him the most potent death glare imaginable. Ayame didn't even notice.

Hana didn't even respond to his comment.

"Hi guys," Tohru said, finally catching up. Kyo was standing in the background holding the sack of rice.

"Good morning Tohru," Hana said, visible brightening.

"Hey," Uo said.

"Oh!" Ayame said, sounding even more delighted, "You two know my pretty little Tohru."

Kyo and Yuki both cringed at his use of the word 'my'.

"Yes," Tohru said, "They are my best friends."

"Well isn't this my luck day!" Ayame gushed, "I get to meet Yuki's lovely wife and Tohru's wonderful friends all at the same time."

He suddenly swooped around to face Uo. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Arisa Uotoni," She said coolly, not even bothering to hold out her hand. Uo had been a little reluctant to give him her name. She felt as though he would use it for some dirty purpose.

"Great to meet you Arisa Uotoni," he bowed.

There was an awkward silence, which Ayame didn't seem to notice, as they tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I must be off," The man said suddenly, "I must run the shop today," he continued making it sound tragic. He carefully lifted and kissed all the girl's hands. Two of the three felt complete and utter disgust, "I will come visit you beautiful maidens again sometime. Don't worry."

With that he was off across the school.

"I can't say I was," Hana said softly, "I can't believe that was your brother," she grumbled, turning to Yuki.

He sighed as he watched Ayame wave to several girls on the way out with them, in turn, swooning. "I know," he growled, "Again, I'm sorry about that."

Hana smiled, "I'm glad you're nothing like him."


End file.
